


Tickle Attack

by GETSPLEEFED



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i dont know what to tag this im sorry but its not smut if thats what you were expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GETSPLEEFED/pseuds/GETSPLEEFED
Summary: George finally arrived at Dream and Sapnap's house, his greeting didn't go as planned.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Tickle Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I tweeted out a "Don't Imagine..." tweet and then it inspired me to write this.

George arrived at the house. The house he would be living at for the next year, at the least. He looked up at the door, anxious as ever. Reaching a hand up to knock on the door. He paused, deciding to text Dream that he was there. Before he could send his arrival message the door opened revealing a tall blonde with bright green eyes. 

“George?” The figure said as his jaw dropped into a smile. “GEORGE??” George was shocked, Dream looked even prettier in person. He wrapped his arms around George squeezing him tightly. George took a minute to react, finally loosening up and hugging the other back. He felt his anxiety melt away like ice cream on a hot day. 

They hugged each other for a few minutes until the sound of someone rushing down a flight of stairs towards the pair was heard. They broke away from the embrace and looked up to see Sapnap smiling in the doorway. 

“GEORGE!” he yelled reaching his arms out to hug him. George dodged the hug and made his way inside, Dream following closely behind. Sapnap gasped dramatically and chased after him. George dropped his bags and ran around the house, he already knew the floorplan because of the numerous facetimes they had. He ran around the island in the kitchen, Sapnap on the other side, Dream watching from afar. 

“CMERE GEORGE!” Sapnap rushed to the side George was on trying to pull him into a hug. George darted away into the living room. He was cornered. George jokingly screamed out as Sapnap walked towards him slowly. 

Dream rushed in and grabbed George, throwing him over his shoulder and running to the couch. He threw George down on the soft surface gently and towered over him. He straddled him, legs on either side of his waist, and reached his hands down to George’s sides. 

He began to tickle him, making him laugh at the sensation. Soon it became overwhelming and he was laughing as tears pricked his eyes. He tried to speak but Dream just kept tickling him. Finally, Sapnap walked over and ripped Dream off of George. 

“I think he learned his lesson,” Sapnap said as he grabbed George up to stand, bringing him into a tight hug. George hugged back, Dream joining the hug from behind. George smiled, this was gonna be one amazing year.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I know most of my pieces are short. 
> 
> twt: fir3asp3ct, follow for updates, you can turn notifs on too bc I won't tweet anything except updates for now. 
> 
> tiktok: fir3asp3ct, I might start advertising my stuff on there (fear.)


End file.
